Skye Flowers
Skye Flowers is a fanmade anthropomorphic hedgeghog who first appeared in Sonic battleground. She is a ruthless bounty hunter who will relentlessly pursue anyone so long as her employer pays her for her services. ''Apearance Skye is a three foot three hedgehog with peach colored skin mainly visable on her arms, legs and lower half of her face and torso. She wears a black tanktop with a skull on the center of it, light grey pants and dark grey shoes with iguana green stripes going over them. On her left wrist, she wears a gold bracelet and has her right ear peirced with a single hoop earring. Her fur, hair and both of her eyes are a bright purple color and her right eye is almost always hidden by a flap of hair. Her most distinguishing parts of her attire are her black, fingerless gloves instead of the traditional white gloves and each tip of her hair is dyed pitch black with two triangles on her flap of hair. Abilities Despite having no chaos powers like Sonic or Shadow, Skye is extremely powerful in her own right. She is strong enough to break someone's nose in two different areas and is durable enough to take a grenade to the face and walk back to the fight as if nothing happened. She's also extremely athletic, able to land feet first onto the side of a building after performing a midair somersault. On one occasion, she managed to dodge an attack by balancing herself on her index finger and performed an upside down back kick afterwards. Personality When it comes to being a bounty hunter, Skye is relentless, arrogant and stubborn while maintaining a prideful mentality. She believes that she is 'The best of the best' and will lash out at anyone who threatens her pride. She's also shown to be a rebel without a cause and some sort of an anarchist, not following any rule of authority wherever she maybe going. Despite these traits, Skye has shown her lonely side and even admitted that she barely has a friend in the world. She also holds up a kind of code of honor as she doesn't attack the disabled, people who can't fight back and children, who she has a fondness for as she keeps pockets full of candy just because they like candy. She also despises people who stab her in the back and will quit a bounty if she feels betrayed by her client. History Early life Skye was born to a middle class family somewhere on planet Mobius. She had loving parents who would do anything to protect her, even risking their own lives in the process. When Skye turned five, she her mother and her father were playing in the foyer when they heard a noise upstairs. Skye's father went to see what it was and she heard a loud noise that was revealed to be a gunshot. Her mother then told her to hide under the table and not to come out no matter what happens. Skye then heard startled yells and her mother shot by the two thieves by accident (whether or not it was the same for her father was a mystery.) When the police arrived, Skye was found under the table, weeping over her parent's deaths until a woman who ran an orphanage took her in. Life as an orphan Compared to the other girls, Skye was the most quiet and least social of them, probably because the robbers killing her parents traumatized her to the point of being a social outcast. Each time she was chosen to have an interview with someone who wanted to adopt her, she restrained her comments to one word: 'Good' and then go silent throughout the interview, which made her very difficult for anyone to adopt. When she turned seven, she joined a children's gymnastics team and everyone discovered that she has a talent in the sport. When she turned eighteen she left the orphanage and eventually earned several odd jobs to make ends meet. One job she had was a custodian at a middle school which she described as pleasant but unbearable due to the kids acting like the bullies at the orphanage she put up with. Skye finally got her career as a bounty hunter after she beaten a thug into unconsciousness, not knowing that he was a member of a street gang. The people gave her a large sum of money and, enjoying it, Skye went on to see if there are more convicts anywhere else. Sonic battleground Skye, now at age twenty-five, became the most popular bounty hunter for hire as she got the job done right away, no matter how long it takes her. Her latest client asked her to do something risky; find and capture Sally Acorn. While doing so, she also steals the chaos emerald at a local museum, unintentionally framing Amy Rose for the crime (they both have the same size shoe and design on the soles.) Both Amy and Skye met each other after the former defeated a large Eggman mech, leading to the latter calling her an impressive fighter, but not half as strong as her. Amy, clearly angered that Skye's getting away with crimes she didn't commit, tries to fight her, but Skye's superior atheticism gave her a leg up in the fight and she was able to escape. Soon after her escape, Skye begins to get infuriated at herself for letting herself run away from a fight when she heard screaming. When she investigated, she saw Cream and Cheese being captured by a machine known as the Egg Basulisk. Skye decided to vent her rage and soon destroyed the mech and saved the rabbit and her chao. The two became good friends and Skye offered Cream a piece of her favorite candy; a lemon burster. Their friendship was briefly put to the test when Skye knocked Sonic, Silver and Amy out in order to capture Sally, to Cream's dismay. Skye sincerely apologized for what she was doing and gently pushed the rabbit aside to finish the job only to be intercepted by Shadow. She attempted tried to attack Shadow head-on, only for the latter to use chaos control to gain an advantage over the bounty hunter. He then gave her a tape recorder with a message he intercepted from her client, promising Eggman to turn Skye in when she captured Sally for him. Shocked and betrayed, Skye joins Shadow to find a chaos emerald. The duo then rejoin Sonic and his friends and told him that things "got complicated " between her and her client and decides to redeem herself by helping Amy find the last emerald. During the post-credits scene of the game, Skye begins to ask herself if Shadow was kind of cute or it was just her. She then brushes it aside and relaxes the tree branch she's laying on. Sonic ultimate heroes Set months after the events of Sonic battleground, Skye attempts to find a new client when she is intercepted by a fox named Courtney and a lynx named Amber. Skye easily deduces that the two are fellow bounty hunters and offers her help so they can look for Eggman and whatever treasure he had together, forming Team Bounty for the first time. The trio first decide to go an ancient city in ruins as they spot Eggman forces heading there. They managed to destroy most of the guard robots and destroyed the Egg eagle together. They then go to a retro city whose energy was being drained away. After destroying the robots, the three encounter Team Dark on their own mission to find Eggman. Skye, clearly interested to see Shadow again, challenges him and his team to a fight while also flirting with the black hedgehog, asking him where to go for dinner, something Shadow declines to. They eventually go their separate ways with Amber asking why Skye flirted with Shadow, to which Skye smoothly replied he was amazingly powerful like her. Team Bounty eventually found themselves in a gambling city and confronted Eggman himself who had attempted to find the chaos emerald in the heart of the city. They traveled into a deep canyon and found a chaos emerald in Eggman's lab. Eggman confronted the trio inside the Egg beetle, but was inevitably destroyed by them. Courtney showed Skye a few schematics of Eggman's newest machine and Skye leads her team into an island and comes across an army of mechs guarding an emerald nearby. They successfully gained the emerald and headed toward their next destination. However, Skye stopped when she heard Cream's voice and came face to face with Team Rose. Amused at seeing Amy again, Skye briefly mocked the younger hedgehog before the two teams fought each other. Skye eventually lead her team to an odd jungle where a lot of strange animals lived. They found Eggman taking an emerald from a lake and fought a large horde of robots in order to gain the emerald from him. They finally reached an ocean underwater base and navigated their way around and came face to face with the Egg cobra. Skye was present when Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and after the final battle when she began to flirt with Shadow, with the ultimate life form stating that she 'never gives up' and joining the rest of his team afterwards. Relationships Allies and friends 'Team Bounty' Skye and her teammates look out for each other and treat each other like a family. *Courtney the fox: Courtney is Skye's second-in-command and a sister figure to the anarchy loving hedgehog. Skye treats Courtney with as much respect as Amber does and considers her her best friend with the feeling being mutual. In Sonic: the final frontier, Skye was legitimantly sad over Courtney's death in a post-apocalyptic future, to the point of breaking down crying. The two also share a friendly-rivalry over who's stronger than who. It could be argued that Courtney is because she is the muscle of the trio, but Skye has brought over ninety outlaws down on her own whereas Courtney had help from Amber. *Amber the lynx: Amber views Skye as an older sister more than anything else. Since she's the leader of Team Bounty, Amber asks Skye for advice or instructions during a mission and waits for further orders from her. In Sonic: the final frontier, she comforted a crying Skye after seeing Courtney had died in a post-apocalyptic world, showing her caring side towards her leader and friend. 'Team Dark' Skye has shown a liking to Team Dark, mostly because they seem to have a reputation in the military that's almost like hers. *Rouge the bat: Skye and Rouge share a mutual alliance with each other, even if their methods of getting what they want are different. Even though Rouge does have her moments where she wants to hurt Skye, if they have a common goal they'll always find a way to co-exist. *Shadow the hedgehog: Whenever her team aren't with her, Skye is paired with none other than the ultimate life form himself, Shadow the hedgehog. Although Skye has shown her independance from men, she seems to attracted to Shadow almost to the point of having a crush on him. In Sonic ultimate heroes, she playfully flirted with the black hedgehog and even asked him out to dinner, only for him to decline. *E-123 Omega: Skye was at first uneasy about teaming up with Omega because he was created by Eggman, but loosened up around him after realizing his potential and the possibilities in her get rich quick schemes. More than anything though, they're cooperative allies who want to take down Eggman in their own seperate ways. 'Cream the rabbit' Because of her interest in children, Skye and Cream became good friends real fast. The two clearly are interested in one another and they even shared some of their personal secrets to each other. However, Skye's job as a bounty hunter can overshadow their friendship and come into conflict with each other. 'Ruby Flowers' Rivals and enemies 'Team Rose' Despite her friendship with Cream, Skye has been a little bit of trouble for the young rabbit's team. *Amy Rose: Skye's arch-rival is Sonic's number one fangirl Amy Rose. Skye and Amy mainly fight each other whenever a contest or a chaos emerald are on the line and showed no holds barred against one another. Despite their rivalry, there are a few occasions when they help each other whenever they need to, such as when Amy was captured by Metal Sonic or when Skye got lost in an ancient temple. Nevertheless, they both have a strong rivalry that's almost like Sonic and Shadow's rivalry. *Big the cat: At first glance, nothing seems to suggest a rivalry between Skye and Big, but while Big is laidback and relaxed, Skye is edgey and some what of an adreniline junky. Big is also easily annoyed by Skye's tactics of defeating Eggman. 'Sally Acorn' Although Skye initially hunted down the princess of Knothole under false pretenses, Sally bears no ill will towards the hedgehog and can come onto good terms. Skye however believes that she is the best at anything Sally can do and will at times try to one up her in a friendly competition against each other. 'Dr. Eggman' If anyone can agree with Skye on one thing, it's that the world would be a better place without Eggman in the picture. There are a few occasions however that Skye does help the evil scientist, only when the situation calls for it. Other than that, the two don't seem to share a mutual trust in each other. 'Marilyn von Muse' Marilyn von Muse holds a grudge over Skye for an incident that costed her right eye. Skye knows that the incident was an accident and moved on with her life. Marilyn however will stop at nothing to kill Skye, even if it means harming innocent civilians in the process. Trivia *Skye has xanthophobia (she's afraid of the color yellow.) Ironically though, her favorite candy lemon burster is yellow and she keeps them in her front left pocket. *Video game wise, Skye is the closest to using a strong curse word. When Shadow revealed her client's treachery, she begins to shout "Why, that smug, lying, two-faced, conniving son of a..." Then immediately gets cut off by Shadow. *Skye was originally going to be more timid and shy with an appearance that closely resembled Shadow, but was changed to make her more original. *At age twenty-five, Skye is the oldest of Amy's rivals with the second being Rouge. *She usually refers to everyone, including her friends, by nicknames. These nicknames include: **Sugar queen - Amy **Miss Foxy - Courtney **Big ears - Amber **Cutie - Shadow **Kid and Hugger - Cream and Cheese **Big bad and blue (Triple B) - Sonic *In a scene in Sonic battleground, Skye reveals when she was born when she says "I remember being born here during the full moon on the third even day in the eleventh month." Strongly indicating that her birthday is November 6th. *Despite her gender, Skye's theme song is performed by Zebrahead, who had provided the remix version of Sonic the hedgehog's theme His world from Sonic the hedgehog (2006.) *Skye may have developed her liking for children when she was a child when she defended the younger girls from bullies. Quotes "How stupid can you get?" -Skye to an unconscious soldier "Well, I'm impressed. You're a good fighter, but not the best of the best like moi!" -Meeting Amy Rose for the first time "Go ahead Sugar queen, I'm right here!" -Skye vs Amy "How did..?" -After Shadow uses chaos control on her "Was it just me or was that black hedgehog kinda... cute?" -Thinking out loud about Shadow "Aw, yeah baby! This makes us a team!" -Forming Team Bounty With Courtney and Amber "Maybe you don't know what my life is like. (...) Seeing your own parents killed in front of you and now I'm listening to the rants of that selfish, insensitive Sonic!" -Revealing a small portion of her past to Amy "Get me out of this deathtrap and we'll see how long it lasts." -Calling a temporary truce between Amy "Alright, Big ears you know what to do." -Telling Amber to listen for Eggman's robots "If anyone's going to beat that sugar queen Amy, it's going to be me." -Seconds before fighting Marilyn Gallery sketch-1515557022758.png|Skye as a baby being held by her mother Henrietta (Note that Henrietta is wearing the same bracelet as Skye) sketch-1515564686377.png|Skye age three spending some quality time with her father Juandissimo sketch-1515602715743.png|Skye crying over the death of her parents sketch-1515608884721.png|Skye vs Marilyn (without her eye patch, revealing she is half blind.) sketch-1515739115570.png|Skye wearing a dress to make herself elegant sketch-1515741592238.png|A clearly incensed Skye scolding her opponent before beating him sketch-1516070257314.png|Skye getting focused on a mission Sketch-1516072911829.png|Skye winking to one of her friends Sketch-1518421228456.png|Skye (Right) meets her younger cousin Ruby Theme song'' Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Mobians Category:Parents killed Category:Rebels Category:Speed type characters Category:Characters with a theme Category:Characters with no powers Category:Neutral Category:Rivals